vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Irene Belserion
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Irene Belserion is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. She also leads the Irene Squad, her personal squad, within the Empire. She is regarded as the "Scarlet Despair" and the "High Enchanter" in the Empire, due to her peerless magnitude of power. She is the mother of Erza Scarlet and the creator of the Dragon Slayer Magic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | High 6-C Name: Irene Belserion, Scarlet Despair, High Enchanter Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 400+ Classification: Dragon (formerly a human dragon slayer), Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enchantment Magic, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Reality Warping and BFR (Via Universe One), Life Creation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Can extract and bestow power on others with enough time, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Possession, Debuffing, Power Nullification (Can remove all of the magic from within someone), Bandage and Electricity Manipulation via Heine, Mucus Manipulation via Juliet, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Her Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses), Limited Power Mimicry, Resistance to Fire Manipulation | Same as before, but Enhanced Attack Potency: At least Island level (Stronger than Larcade Dragneel. Can hold off both Strongest Armors Erza and Dragon Force Wendy at the same time) | Large Island level (Her Deus Sema does this much damage) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Faster than an Erza who was Enhanced by Wendy to be 2x faster than her Normal Speed) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than her Base Form) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Stronger than Erza) | Class G (Comparable to Dragonification Natsu) Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Traded blows with Erza's Strongest Armors) | Large Island Class (Her normal physical attacks are comparable to her Deus Sema) Durability: At least Island level (More durable than Larcade Dragneel. Took minimal damage from an Erza who was Enhanced by Wendy) | Large Island level (As a Dragon, her durability is far above her own offensive power due to having scales that are extremely durable) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Staff. Hundreds of kilometers with her magic attacks. Up to Thousands of kilometers via Universe One. Heine's and Juliet's attacks can reach to at least tens of meters | Extended melee range (Due to her enhanced size). Hundreds of kilometers with attacks. Thousands of Kilometers with Heavenly Body Magic. Standard Equipment: *'Staff:' This large antlered staff is often used as a wand or melee weapon. *'Heine and Juliet:' A pair of swords animated by Irene. Intelligence: Highly Intelligent (A prodigious enchanter with centuries of experience, good at reading people and will prepare for difficult opponents if possible), despite suffering from Plot-Induced Stupidity in her fight with Erza and Wendy and in her backstory (to make it fits into the narrative) Weaknesses: '''As a dragon slayer Irene should suffer extreme motion sickness when riding any form of transport. Somewhat arrogant and emotionally unstable due to PTSD | Same as before plus Dragon Slaying Magic '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Universe One (ユニバースワン Yunibāsu Wan): Also known as World Reconstruction Magic (世界再構築魔法 Sekai Sai Kōchiku Mahō), Irene, by firstly enchanting the land, can manipulate the very geography of the ground itself, with the ability of compressing the area to as much as five percent (or less) of its original size, thereby altering the entire landscape. The real purpose of this Magic is the power of bringing certain things or people to specific areas and locations, for example pushing the Emperor to the Fairy Tail Guild where Fairy Heart is located, while vanquishing Acnologia to deep into the sea. There are major side effects, as the new age Magic teleports all the inhabitants of the area (including Irene herself) and even structures and landmarks randomly all over the affected area. An indication to its power lies in the area of effect and Zeref's shock at the fact that Irene would cast it in the first place. Irene calls this Magic one of "a new era," indicating that it was created rather recently and would thus be unknown to someone who knows all Magics of old, such as Acnologia. She also noted that the casting she performed against Acnologia was her first ever time using Universe One. Irene_starts_Universe_One.png|Irene casting Universe One Whole_Fiore_is_enchanted.png|The effects of Universe One Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō): Irene has shown the ability to remotely view an area by summoning a giant eye in the sky over the location she wants to see and linking this eye with her true one. Both the giant eye and her real eye show a cross-shape pattern while the Magic is active. Irene's_Eye.gif|Eye Magic Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): Irene possesses Dragon Slayer Magic, and was the one who created it for use in the Dragon King Festival. Her four hundred years of experience in said Magic allowed her to effortlessly, and almost masterfully, make use of Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic the very first time she tried using it. In her original body, it appears that Irene can only access her Dragon Slayer Magic while in her Dragon form, and although unclear what it does explicitly, one benefit is that it allows her to magnify the power of her enchantments. Enchantment '(付加術 Fukajutsu): Irene has shown extremely high proficiency in the art of enchantment; so much that she's classified as a High Enchanter (高位付加術士ハイエンチャンター Hai Enchantā), evidenced by her ability to change and alter landscapes, climates, and the terra firma of the world, as well as manipulate the atmosphere, objects, people, even able to turn inanimate objects into fully functioning people or humans into animals. It's been noted by Zeref that she's prodigious when it comes to attaching and detaching Magic from objects, as seen when she offers to separate Fairy Heart from Mavis, something which should usually be impossible. However, due to Fairy Heart's complex nature, this task proves time-consuming and delicate for even Irene. *'Berserker (狂戦士バーサーカー Bāsākā): Irene can enchant her target(s) into a monstrous form that increases all their basic parameters by incredible levels but at the cost of the target(s) intelligence and reasoning. *'Deus Zero' (神の無加デウスゼロ Deusu Zero): Irene has access to this enchantment, which allows her to extract Magic or other enchantments from someone. She originally used this to try and extract Fairy Heart from Mavis, and later used it on Wendy to detach her enchantment from Erza, but failed when Wendy also proved herself to be able to cast this particular enchantment. *'Personality Enchantment' (人格 付加エンチャント Jinkaku Enchanto): Irene has access to this Enchantment, which allows her to augment a personality onto an object or human. Irene used this enchantment to give life to a pair of swords and to transfer her personality into Wendy's body. **'Juliet Sun' (ジュリエット・サン Jurietto San): She is a member of the Irene Squad and originally a white sword enchanted into a human being by Irene. **'Heine Lunasea' (ハイネ・ルナシー Haine Runashī): She is a member of the Irene Squad and originally a black sword enchanted into a human being by Irene. Fire Enchantment.gif|Fire Enchantment Irene_Kaboom.gif|Explosion Enchantment Irene__Multiple_Beams.gif|Beam Enchantment Irene's Berserker.png|Berserker Irene's_Deus_Zero.gif|Personality Enchantment Dragon Form: As her human form was given to her via an enchantment from Zeref, Irene can break the magic at her whim and re-assume her pure form as a Dragon. *'Dragon's Roar:' Being a Dragon, so long as she has assumed this shape, Irene can spout destructive blasts from her mouth like the rest of the race, which can easily decimate an entire castle. *'Flight:' While she can fly in her human form, Irene can also fly in this form, but in the more conventional sense. *'Enhanced Magic Power:' In her Dragon Form, Irene is the Sage Dragon (as Belserion gave her her power), and has her already immense Magic Power increased to much larger levels, which allows her to increase the power of her enchantments greatly. *'Enhanced Enchantments:' According to her, with the Sage Dragon's great power, Irene can increase the power of her enchantments to levels that no human could reasonably cast, something that transcends the land, the sky, and the seas, and allows her to enchant the heavens themselves. These enchantments are of a higher rank than "High Enchants" (高位付加術ハイエンチャント Hai Enchanto) and are thus known as "Master Enchants" (極限付加術マスターエンチャント Masuta Enchanto) *'Deus Sema' (神の星座崩しデウス・セーマ Deusu Sēma): Using the immense power gifted to her by transforming into a Dragon, Irene enchants a rather large asteroid in space to come crashing down to earth as a meteor. If the meteor were to strike the ground, it would demolish the entirety of the area surrounding the new location of the Fairy Tail Guild. Deus Sema is a higher ranked, stronger version of Jellal's True Heavenly Body Sema. Irene Dragon Form.gif|Irene's Dragon Form Irene's_Dragon_Roar.gif|Irene's Dragon Roar Deus Sema.gif|Deus Sema Master Weapons Specialist: Although not using it for actual combat very often, Irene is proficient and dexterous enough with her staff to be able to read and parry Erza's sword swings on several occasions with absolutely no effort. Flight: Irene has shown that she can fly to any location. Master Sensor: Irene has shown to be able to sense the presence of Mages to a great extent and determine how strong they are without them being near her, as she could detect Crime Sorcière and Acnologia from a relatively long distance, unlike her subordinates. Key: Human Form | Dragon Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Anubis (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Anubis's Profile (Speed was equalized, and High 7-A versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Staff Users Category:Weather Users Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Eye Users Category:A-1 Pictures Category:Satelight Category:Bridge Category:CloverWorks